wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Rope Guy
Amazing Rope Guy is a villain on the series ''WordGirl'', voiced by Larry Murphy. He dresses in a tight dark blue mask, tight rubber dark blue outfit, tight yellow gloves, and tight yellow boots. He is not much of a bad guy but rather more of a fumbling comic-relief villain. Amazing Rope Guy doesn’t do real crimes like most of the other villains, but seems to like doing minor crimes that involve him using his rope, such as trying to pull down a statue with rope or trying to tie a shoe clerk up so he could rob the shoe store. In spite of his name, he isn't that good with rope, as in his first appearance when he is about to "take down" WordGirl and Huggy by trying to "lasso" them up, he is unsuccessful, to which WordGirl replies that he's "not so amazing" at his rope skills. Due to this, and the fact that Amazing Rope Guy is the least successful villain in the whole series, Amazing Rope Guy is almost always seen in jail, and even the other villains view him as pathetic. In fact, in most of his cameo appearances, he has no lines and appears sulking in the background, with most of the other villains (and even WordGirl at times) ignoring him. Even in the episode A World Without WordGirl, in which Chuck was king of Chucktopia and other villains were working for him, Amazing Rope Guy was still stuck behind bars. Amazing Rope Guy was mainly more of a minor villain in previous episodes, but he made his big break in the episode, "Oh, What a Tangled Knot You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy". The aforementioned episode reveals much more about Rope Guy than all of his brief cameos in other episodes. We discover that, even though he's not very good with rope, he's very good at impressions of other people, particularly other villains. He first appears in the beginning of the episode "Mr. Big’s Big Plan". His more notable minor appearances include "Sidekicked to the Curb", when he was briefly assisted by The Whammer, "The Wrong Side of the Law", where he was the only villain that did not get to run free while WordGirl was imprisoned, "Mobot Knows Best", where he was performing rope tricks for the children at Becky's school and later helped WordGirl stop Tobey's "Mobot", although he didn't get any acknowledgement (except by The Narrator), and "The Rise of Miss Power", where he was the only villain who failed to escape during the mass prison breakout. In Diorama Drama: The Scene of the Crime, it is revealed that Amazing Rope Guy's "lair" is only two houses away from the Botsfords. Gallery He's_Amazing!_=D.PNG Ice screenshot 20180529-172249.png MV5BMzAyNzYyMjQ4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTY5MTEzMjE@._V1_.jpg WG-4.png Diorama Drama Trivia * In "Diorama Drama", it is revealed that he is neighbors with the Botsfords. * .He has only been a major villain in the episodes "What An Amazing Rope You Tie Amazing Rope Guy" and "Diorama Drama". All his other appearances are cameos. * He was only shown unmasked in season eight. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Unnamed Characters